Decir no a un despertar
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! Duele... Duele demasiado.. Siento como mi corazón pareciese quemar con cada infidelidad, y aún sigo amando... A esa persona que causa todo mi dolor. ShuxOc (Lector)
1. Introducción

Sinceramente odio la escuela y más ahora que iré a Japón a estudiar, prefiero quedarme en Estados Unidos con más diversión. Según mis tíos, iré a vivir con otros tíos, pero que éstos no la recogerían, sino sus sirvientes. Lo cual me pareció raro ya que no quisieron decirme sus nombres.

Y hoy era el día en el que iría con ellos para conocer y vivir con mis tíos de Japón... Estaba en un taxi en direción al aeropuerto, sola, debido a que se fueron al extranjero a hablar de negocios con otras naciones./p

o que no sabía era que aquello iba a cambiar mi vida y dar un giro de 180º


	2. Conociendo

**ACLARACIONES**

_ Significa que ahí va tu nombre  
_- Significa que ahí va tu nombre y apellido  
\- Significa que ahí va tu apellido

Había llegado a Japón, el viaje fue algo monótono y sencillo y admirable a la vez...

Cuando iba con mis maletas a esperar a los sirvientes, pero de sorpresa era un mayordomo, que tomó mi equipaje y lo metió en un coche negro y yo me senté en la parte trasera, mirando a través de la ventana. Llegé a un apartamento, donde se suponía que mis tíos me iban a recoger para luego llevarme personalmente con los otros tío, para evitar confusiones. La primera noche la pasaría con ellos, el apartamento era muy agradable y espaciosa (Inspirado en una casa del videojuego de GTA, de las caras como el de la imagen); entrabas y bajabas un par de escaleras viendo el gran salón casi sin paredes la casa a la derecha, luego a la izquierda veía una barra que formaba parte de al cocina y una pequeña chimenea, para finalizar a la izquierda del todo tenía unas escaleras que te conducían a un estudio y aun dormitorio.

Yo me decidí por dormir en el salón, cerca de la televisión.

Dormí algo mal debido a que estaba impaciente por descubrir a mis otros tí tíos, que tenían el mismo color de pelo que yo, nos subimos al coche con en el que me recogió el mayordomo y partíamos hacia nuestro siguiente destino, nos acercábamos hasta llegara un rascacielos, entramos y todo era muy lujoso, una joven chica rubia nos acompañó hasta una sala, por el cual permanecía otro rubio, vestido elegantemente, mientras me miraba, pero no podía ver su rostro claramente debido al sol, y a la pared de

-Hola John y Steven, cuánto tiempo.. -ese hombre estrecha manos con mis tíos  
-_, él es... -Me hablaba John, quien era un poco más alto de Steven, pero de pronto no podía oir su voz y todo se volvió negro...


	3. Conociendo II

Desperté en un cuarto desconocido, pero bastante lujoso y entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido.

La cama era muy cómoda, al girarme en la cama para continuar durmiendo cómodamente, me percato de que hay un rubio dormido plácidamente, como si hubiera velado por mí, por una extraña; la verdad es que era muy lindo. Cuando me dispuse a acariciarle la cabeza, a lo cual respondió de forma intuitiva ronroneando y abrazándome, despertó, y me miró con esos ojos azules cielo.

—M-neko-Chan~! Al parecer ya has despertado~ —me comenta el chico sonriendo de forma tierna, coqueta y seductora haciéndome sonrojar, para luego solarme y tumbarse boca arriba mientras me mira con diversión/

Veo que lleva ropa de calle lo que se me hace raro

—Oye.. ¿Por qué has dormido con ropa casual? —le pregunto con curiosidad

—Porque tuve que cuidar de ti y debía estar listo para todo y el pijama digamos que era cómodo, pero si tuviéramos que salir pitando, pasaría muucho frío~ —me contesta con coqueteo, así que seguí preguntándole

—¿Cómo es que acabé aquí? Es decir, estaba presentándome hacia un supuesto familiar y me desmayé... —le expliqué un poco mi situación por si me podía ayudar/

—No sabes en lo que te has metido M-neko-chan~! —me dice el chico mientras se me acerca a lo que retrocedo para mantener distancia —Y yo soy Kou, encantado de conocerte Koneko-chan~!

Bien, esto ya suena sospechoso! ¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODOS LOS FAMILIARES TUVE QUE IR A LOS DE JAPÓN?!

Hola a todos, espero que les gustado el capítulo~! Pensaba subir este capítulo en Año Nuevo pero como la tentación era tan grande, hoy recién me dispuse a escribir y voulá (se escribía así, no? Si mi profesor me ve escribiéndolo mal, de seguro que me suspende ) aquí tiene el capítulo~ Tal vez mañana suba un OVA de esta novela/ fanfic, sé que es muy pronto, pero es casi Año Nuevo! Espero que hayan pasado unas felices navidades y si alguien ha recibido carbón de regalo, pues aún queda un año para esforzarse y conseguir los regalos que queríais~! Chau~!

Os quiere Romanticloverheart~! Con muuucho amorsh~! /（≧∇≦）/


	4. Contestación de los comentarios I

**Vengo a contestar los comentarios borrados, por un problema téctino que he tenido owo**

From: Elizabeth (Guest)

Elizabeth:Linndoooo  
Continúa por favor!

Lo continuaré, pero en un ratito publicaré el OVA de año nuevo n.n

* * *

From: Amayrani (Guest)

Amayrani:Me gustas la historia  
Sigue asi!

Claro~! Si los estudios no me come de nuevo u.u Las que siguen mis historias menos en Facebook, entenderán, ya que he desaparecido durante unso bastantes meses.

Y bueno, hasta aquí las respuestas de comentarios~

**Os quiere Roman~**

**Atentamente Romanticloverheart**


	5. Hermanos Mukami

ACLARACIONES:  
\- (apellido)  
_ (nombre)

Retrocedo aún más cayéndome de la cama y salgo corriendo, notando que llevaba un demasiado revelador pijama, era de tirantes, cubriendo lo suficiente mi pecho, dejando gran parte de mi espalda al aire, cayendo hasta por encima de mis rodillas acabando en falda.

Sigo corriendo hasta fuera encontrándome con un castaño regando a una huerta... Qué raro... Una mansión con una huerta propia..

—Kou! Te dije que vigilaras a la Cerda! —exaltó el castaño con enojo tirando la regadera al suelo mirando por la entrada y a mí.

—Se me escapó~! —apareció tras mía, qué rápido... nunca imaginé que fuera tan.. ESPERA! ESTÁ VESTIDO DE OTRA FORMA Y ESTÁ DETRÁS MÍA! O.O!

—Has tenido suerte de que estaba aquí, antes de que huyera! Ve a llamar a Ruki, para informarle de esto, Kou —le pide Yuma a Kou, quien desaparece de repente y giro mi vista observando al castaño

—Esto... ¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunto al castaño temerosa con la esperanza de sentirme más segura en dónde estoy

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo diablos que no sabes dónde estás? —me riñe el castaño, pero pronto lo deja mira a algo que está detrás mía, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Ruki, Kou y dos pelinegros con las puntas más claras.

—Señorita -, disculpe si no le ha sido de su agrado la presentación. Somos los hermanos Mukami, soy el mayor de todos Ruki M. el segundo es Kou M -señala al rubio- el tercero es a quien tienes destrás, el castaño, Yuma M. y el cuarto miembro es Azusa M, este chico de pelo azabache —se presentan los Mukami capitado por Ruki

—Ahora deseo que me lleven a mi hogar y no el que se presenten! —exalto de forma infantil hasta que me tapan la boca con una mano

—Siento decirle eso, pero se quedará con nosotros una temporadita, no dejaremos que llegues con los Sakamaki —avisa Ruki mientras yo lo miro con odio, pero me percato de una cosa

—¿Sakamaki? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —les pregunto

—Son las personas con las que te ibas a quedar, pero hemos decidido quedarnos contigo, como venganza— me dice Ruki con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

—¿Venganza? Realmente ya no comprendo a los hombres de hoy en día, pensaba que sólo queríais sexo, comida, más sexo, una televisión, y mucho mucho más sexo y también un mando a distancia acompañada de un sofá... —pienso en voz alta y al darme cuenta de ello me sonrojo fuertemente y veo las caras de los chicos que juntos parecían un gran poema

—Pues eso no es cierto! —dudó— B-bueno.. tal vez un muchito... —dijo Kou

—EJEM! —intentó atraer la atención Ruki— De todas formas a partir de ahora asistirás a nuestra escuela y vivirás con nosotros —declara

—No quiero... Quiero ver a mis parientes... Aunque sea a escondidas... —expreso juntando y separando levemente los dos índices de mi mano mientras miro hacia abajo

—Cerda, deja de ser tan exigente, si quieres verlos, uno de nosotros tendrá que vigilarte y no cuentes conmigo, porque yo iré a cuidar a mi tomates! —exalta Yuma mientras regresa a su huerta...

—Entonces... ¿quién se ofrece voluntario..? —pregunto dudosa y noto que Kou iba a responder

—Yo te acompañaré M Neko-chan~ —se ofrece Kou, puede que sea egocéntrico y mimado, pero parece que aún tiene algo de corazón... todavía..

—Entonces, ¿vamos ahora? —le pregunto a lo cual éste asiente y me toma de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta llegar a la ciudad

—Primero iremos de compras y te llevaré~ —me engaña Kou mientras me arrastra hacia unas tiendas de ropa

Estuvimos comprando mientras tenía que soportar a las fans de Kou, ya que al parecer era un idol en Japón...

Tardamos 5 horas en terminar las compras y fuimos directos a lo que suponía la casa de los Sakamaki que decían ser mis parientes lejanos. Y si preguntáis por las bolsas de compra, sinceramente, no recuerdo comprar algo y que las fans no nos las hubieran quitado de las manos...

Bueno, esa es otra historia que os contaré más adelante y ahora, estamos caminando por un bosque y a la lejanía podía divisar un gran tejado, de una gran mansión como la de los Mukami. Nos acercamos, pero no podía ver muy bien, ya que era de noche... Maldito Kou, me las pagarás... A lo lejos y ya cerca de la mansión pude ver una cabellera albina rosada y por instinto me acerqué.

Era un chico de cabellera de color anteriormente mencionado, ojos rojos, cuerpo bien formado y bastante de aspecto frío... éste me miraba fijamente y eso me dio.. ¿yuyu? Síp, yuyu, para que no sepáis lo que significa es sinónimo de mala espina y en serio que lo daba! Sus ojos parecían afilarse! Así qué ocurría dentro, pero éste me tomó del brazo y en ese instante Kou apareció de repente a mi lado y me acercó a el manteniendo el agarre del albino rosado a mi brazo...

Tengo miedo! TnT Prefiero estar antes con el granjero loco!

* * *

**Roman: Holi~ (? Sé que dije que iba a publicar 1 cap como mínimo por semana, pero la inspiración no me vino, así que para compensarlo, la próxima semana 2 capítulos lo más largos que pueda hacer ^u^ Y me gusta el recibimiento que le dáis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, o capítulo especial para que salga cierto personaje que yo pueda utilizar, me lo decís (facebook, en persona, twitter, whattpad, etc.). Y por cierto Oceannee_12, te doy a tu lindo Subaru e.e más te vale que no lo violes, lo quiero virgen, se mira pero no se toca, lo necesito virgen para mi historia! (?) *mente: Todos sabemos que es mentira, solamente quieres verlo inocente y no como ves a Laito e.e* Mente calla! Te dije nada de salir en mis novelas! Y gracias a todos los que leéis mis fics ya sea de fanfiction, facebook o wattpad, os quiero a tod s por igual 3**  
**Adiós lecto s!**

**PD: Estaré más conectada a wattpad para poder escribir y daros más cosas zukulenthas!**

**AVISO: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, LLENO DE FANSERVICE**


	6. Contestación de los comentarios II

**Ronda 2 de contestación de comentarios~! w7**

_Amayrani __chapter 4 . Dec 31, 2014_

_Gracias por responder a los comentarios, se ve que te tomas el tiempo para el fic _  
_:-)_

**Bueno, intento hacer todo lo posible, pero claro, con ciertos límites y cambios, como el de contestar comentarios, que ahora los contesto con un apartado que en el final de un capítulo, ya que para mi punto de vista, los comentarios son especiales en lo que llevo escribiendo y quiero dar una respuesta personalizada que decir a todo el mundo lo mismo comoç: "Gracias, espero que te guste aún más este fic" Es lindo, pero yo quiero darle a las respuestas su toque personalizada aunque tarde mucho en contestar a todos de una forma distinta. Y de nada, yo contestaré a todos los comentarios. ^u^**

_Elinash1 __chapter 4 . Jan 1_

_Yo quiero conti(?_

**Pues aquí tienes~ Aunque debo seguir también mis otras historias -recuerda sus otras historias- Y especialmente Zeref-nii-chan, pero este fic, es uno de mis grandes proyectos que aunque tarde en subir, lo haré lo más zukulentho que pueda y si tienes alguna sugerencia puedes decírmela~ ^u^ Estoy abierta a todo owo**

**Y aquí acaba la ronda 2 de contestación de comentarios~ Hasta la próxima ronda o capítulo~  
Os doy mi amorsh owo/**


End file.
